Contemporary electrical devices have been equipped with sophisticated control systems that govern the operation of the device. Exemplary such devices include machinery and appliances, such as refrigerators, ranges, dishwashers, laundry machines, air conditioners, fans, and microwave ovens. These devices often have control panels, which may have buttons, dials, touch controls (e.g., touchscreen), and other input/output devices, that enable users to set the desired operation of the device and receive information about the operation, status or condition of the device. In the case of an appliance, for example, this can include information such as temperature or remaining time to complete an operation. Inside the device, these panels are connected via various methods, such as via a communications bus, to microcomputers that control the device. Typically, a set of one or more wires connects the control panel to the microcomputer.
Typically, operation of these control panels requires physical presence of the user at the device. In many cases, though, remote operation of the device would be desirable. For example, remote operation of a laundry machine would enable a user to remotely check the remaining time for clothes to wash or dry. Remote operation of an air conditioner would enable a user to start the air conditioner before returning home.
Such remote operation can be effected in various ways. One method involves some form of radio communication to devices that have connectivity to the public internet. This radio communication can include WiFi connection to a home router, Bluetooth® connection to another Bluetooth device that has internet connectivity, or a cellular or other connection. This radio communication requires use of a radio transceiver to transmit commands between a user and an appliance. The device may include within it a radio transceiver for this purpose.